1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key-duplicating machine, and more particularly to an improved key-duplicating machine of the type that uses a punch-type cutter and requires no power supply.
2) Description of the Prior Art
There are two basic types of key cutting machines—duplicating key-cutting machines and code-cutting key-cutting machines.
A code cutting type machine includes a variety of cutting elements, each of which may be adjusted to control depth, relative position along the key blank, and angle of cut. The adjustment is digitized and follows a specific code, according to the manufacture of the key and lock, the type of lock, the type of key, and the specific shape of the key notches (the key combination). Code books are published listing the longitudinal spacing of the notches along the blade of the key blank and the depth increments of the notches for keys which are utilized to open substantially all types of locks. By following the specification in the code books, a locksmith can manually cut the proper notches in a key blank to duplicate a lost or misplaced key.
The standard equipment used by locksmiths is a duplicating machine which typically has a rotary filing or milling cutter for cutting key blanks. A key duplicating machine has three basic parts—a pair of vises coupled together and movable in unison, a key guide, and a cutter wheel. One vise holds the original or master key and the other vide holds a key blank. The key guide follows the profile of the original key and moves-the pair of vises together. As the key guide moves along the profile of the master key, the key blank moves correspondingly against the spinning cutter wheel so that the cutter wheel notches the key blank to the desired depth and shape as directed by the movements of the key guide. This arrangement is similar to machines called pantographs where a guide component is mechanically linked to a cutting assembly and thereby controls relative movement of the cutter, as desired.
Typical key duplicating machines operate on 110-volt AC or 12-volt DC current and are sometimes carried in a van or service truck, but are really not considered portable owing to their power requirements.
Such key-duplicating machines are useful for creating a key when an already cut key is available to be used as a guide. Where such a master (or any) key is unavailable, a code key-cutting machine can be used.
Both of these key-cutting systems have their benefits and disadvantages. The present invention is directed to improvements of the key-duplicating type key cutters.
Current duplicators rely on the controlled displacement of a rotating cutting wheel along a key-blank to cut the key blank according to the detail of an adjacent key-master which is used as a guide. Rotating the cutting wheel requires an electric motor and therefore requires a power supply, either batteries or a power cord, and an appropriate source of line voltage. This either makes the machine portable, but bulky and heavy, owing to the required batteries, or not portable in that line voltage is required.
There are several portable key-cutting machines disclosed in the prior art; however, these machines are of the code-cutting type and therefore require the specific code of the particular key to set the device prior to cutting the key blank. These devices are not able to cut a key blank using an already cut key as a guide (i.e., a key-duplicator key cutter).
Furthermore, regardless of the type of key-cutting machine used, each type and brand of key uses a specific bitting angle and therefore requires that the particular cutting element be capable of repeating that particular angle of cut. Some of the popular cutting angels include 72°, 78°, 84°, 86°, 87°, 90°, 100°, 104°, and 110° as measured from the cutting plane. This requires that the rotating cutting wheel be replaced prior to cutting the particular key. Replacement of this cutting wheel may require tools and time, which would likely make the key-duplicating process inefficient and inconvenient.
Other problems regarding portable code-type key-cutting machines include difficulty and awkwardness in operating the device which typically rely on pistol-style actuation and can require substantial strength to operate.